Agent Belcher: The Missing Daughter
by wolfstarter69
Summary: Linda Belcher is an agent working for shield, she's had psychic powers ever since she was young, and now she'll have to use them to find her missing daughter Tina with the help of Jean and Louise of course, meanwhile Bob hires Black Widow to help him find out if Linda's cheating on him or not. Will Agent Belcher be able to save the world and her secret identity? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfdeamonghoul** : Hey! Its me again! And Fire Starter and I have talked about it and we've agreed to make our first crossover together. I thought of the idea, but we're just going to make our own chapters, like, I'll make one chapter and then Fire will make the next and so on and so on.

Anyway, we really hope you guys enjoy this and will give out reviews for us to continue. Now to get this show on the road:

(Somewhere: Linda's POV)

Hey, remember that time when I hit my head and then thought I was pyschic? Well, its actually true. I've had this power for a while. I only pretended that I didn't because I didn't wanna hurt my family. And with this power comes all that responsibility junk, like working for Nick Fury for shield.

Yep, you heard me right, I work for shield baby! I'm one of their best agents, and now I'm on my latest case. Which is trying to kill this son of a bitch Red Skull. But sadly my phone was ringing.

I was pissed off by both the baddie and my phone so I finally answered it. "What!?" I demanded. "Woah, Lin? Are you ok?" My husband asked me worried on the phone. I hid behind a crate of wooden boxes.

"What? Of course, Bobby, I'm just _great_!" I replied. "If trying to shoot someone is good." I muttered. "Wait, what?" Bob asked. I turned to Red Skull. Trying to shoot him, he dodged. "Lin, where the hell are you? And why do I keep hearing gun-shots?" Bob asked me. "Well, Louise and I are just at that laser-tag place again, heh, y'know how she feels about me." I replied nervously. There was another shot. "Nice aim, sweetie!" I yelled, pretending my daughter was there.

"Uh, ok, well do you want me to come pick you up?" Bob asked. "No, no, take your time." I answered. "We're doing just fine, having our mother-daughter time. Isn't that right Louise?" I said. Its been getting harder and harder to lie to my family, but I knew I had to to protect them. Sometimes I wish I never joined shield- "Agent Belcher! Are you done yet!?" Shit! My partner. "Agent Belcher? Lin, what the hell's going on!?" Bob demanded. Damnit, Coulsen! "Um... I'll have to call you back, Bobby." I answered, quickly ending our call. I turned to see that Red escaped. Oh fuck you, Bobby, I'm screwed! Phil walked to me. "Great job, agent, now where is Red Skull now?" He asked. I placed my hands on my head. Using my psychic powers to locate him. But I was too pissed off and annoyed to do it. So I stopped. "Well?" His arms were crossed.

"I'm not in the mood, Philly, I gotta get back to the- kids!" I screamed. Remembering that I had to go pick her, Tina, and Jean up at the laser tag place. "Linda? Whats wrong?" Phil asked me worried. "I forgot that I left the kids back at the laser tag place!" I exclaimed. "Tell Nicky that I had to do something important, bye!" I added. But soon a box of crates fell and I saw Louise and Jean. "Mom, your an _actress_!?" Jean gasped. Louise slapped him. "Of course not! Shes a _spy_!" She said.

"Uh... H-how much did you see?" I asked nervously. "Oh, all of it!" Jean said. "Na, we only saw the parts where he was shooting the red guy." Louise pointed to Phil. "Why didn't you tell us your a spy?" She added, giving me a look. "And what are you kids doing here?" I demanded, setting my hands around my hips. "Tina wanted to follow after him." Jean shrugged. "Well where is she?" I asked. "Probably somewhere with that creppy red-faced guy." He answered.

"Shit! When I get my hands on that faggot, I'll _kill_ him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Now extremly pissed off. "But right now, we have to go home." I sighed. "But what about Tina?" Jean asked. "We'll look for her." Phil replied. "But you kids have to pretend you saw nothing." He added. "Come on kids, lets get to the car." I told them. The three of us headed to the car to drive back to our apartment/resturaunt...

(At Bob's Burgers)

I changed in an alley way, soon heading back into the car. "Hey mom." Jean said. "Yes, honey?" I asked. "How long have you been a spy?" He said. "Well, it was before you kids were born and I met Bobby." I replied. "Who was that creepy red guy?" Lousie asked. "That, Louise, was Red Skull." I answered. "Red Skull?" Louise and Jean asked. "Yes, hes a notorious villain who works for a bad secret agency called hydra." I replied. "So they're like me?" Louise said. "Worse." I told her. "Man, I can't wait to tell dad!" Jean exclaimed. Louise elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" He said.

"Jean! Mom is a secret agent!" Louise exclaimed. "Thats right honey." I commented. "And we can't just tell dad about this, unless." She smirked at me through the mirror. I sighed. "Fine, I'll show you where I work as long as you promise to not tell your father." I told them. Louise raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, the fuckin' smirk was still there! I cursed under my breath. "And I'll let Phil show you around the place." I added. "Will you give us your card with a picture of you on it?" Jean asked. "No." I stated. "Good enough." He shrugged. We made it back home. To find Bob was about to put up the closed sign. He opened the door. Letting us all come inside. "Where the hell were you? And wheres Tina?" Bob crossed his arms at us.

"Well, we were all at laser tag, and I think shes with this guy who almost looks like that guy from the cover of one of mom's magazines." Jean answered. Bobby sighed. We all went into our rooms for the night...

(At Bob & Linda's room: Bob's POV)

I had to talk to Lin about this. As soon as she got ready for bed in her night dress and climbed in bed with me. I had to ask her. "Lin, is something wrong?" I asked her. She soon acted nervous. "Wha? Of course not, Bobby! Your being ridiculous!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Lin, you've been acting different ever since we got married and the kids came along. What happened?" I said. "I don't know what your talking about, Bobby," Lin said. Kissing my cheek. "Goodnight." She said. Turning off her lamp to go to sleep. I sighed. Something is going on with Lin. And I have to find out what it is. Even if the truth might break me or something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Starter118** : All right, you've read Wolf's chapter, now enjoy mine!

(Bob's POV)

The next day I figured Lin was downstairs, so I went down to the resturaunt to open up. But I couldn't find Lin anywhere. Or Louise, Jean and Tina for that matter. I wondered where they were. Teddy came in, ordering his usual. He looked around. "Hey, Bob, where's Linda and the kids?" He asked. "I don't know." I answered. Handing him his order. "Well, its more quieter than usual." Teddy commented. Shivering as if he was cold.

"Is there something wrong with me, Teddy?" I asked him. He gave me a funny look. "No, nothing seems wrong with you. Why do you ask?" Ted replied. "Well, Lin's been acting weird lately, and she won't tell me why." I sighed. "How long has she acted like this?" Teddy questioned. "Ever since we got married." I replied.

"Well, has she ever given you nervous looks?" He said. "Actually, now that I'm thinking about it. Yea, she has, almost as if she's hiding a huge secret from me." I said. "Oh man," Ted sighed.

"What? What is it, Teddy?" I asked, looking at him straight in the eye. "I think Linda's cheating on you." He answered. I laughed. "What? Why would she do that?" I rolled my eyes at him. Linda came down here. "There you are, Lin, I-" "Sorry, Bobby, can't talk right now. Gotta go!" Lin exclaimed, quickly heading into the car with her purse. Teddy slided a piece of paper in front of me. I grabbed it. "What's this?" I asked. "I know a guy who is a detective. He can solve anything. Including if Linda's cheating on you or not." Teddy told me. "Thanks, Teddy, this means a lot." I told him.

"Hey, its what friends are for." He smiled. I went to go get my phone and call this guys number...


	3. Chapter 3

(At shield HQ: Louise's POV)

As soon as mom left us alone with Phil we quickly got away from him. Well, I dragged Jean somewhere that he can't find us. "Did you get the card?" Jean asked me. I pulled it out. "What do you think?" I smirked. "Now lets go hack into stuff!" I exclaimed. "Yeah!" He exclaimed also, and we ran all the way to the computer system...

(At Nick Fury's office: Linda's POV)

I was using my psychic powers again to find out where Red was. I finally found him. I opened my eyes. "Where is he?" Nicky demanded. "Some not so great gas station in Russia." I answered. "Where in Russia?" Nick said. I touched my head again. "211 Woodport Road in Sparta, NJ 07871." I replied. Phil ran in. "Philly? I thought you were with the kids." I turned to him in surprise. "What kids?" Nick asked. Crap.

"I, uh, I lost them." He sighed. "Hey! Come back here with that!" Spidey exclaimed, chasing after Jean who was web-slinging in here. He was now on the ceiling. "Jean, get down from there!" I yelled at him. "Who is Jean? I'm Kid Arachnid!" He yelled back. "WEEE!" Louise hollered, flying in here in Iron Man's suit. "Louise, take those off!" I ordered. "I'm IRON WOMAN!" Louise yelled. Tony came in in his regular clothes.

He was looking at what was happening, pretty impressed. "Aren't you going to chase after her!? She _stole_ your suit!" I exclaimed at him, resting my hands on my hips. "No, I let her _keep_ it." Stark smirked. "There's a difference." He added. "Oh I'll make your face different!" I was about to strike at him until Fury cleared his throat.

We all turned to him. He was giving me a look that screamed "your fired". Jean and Louise finally calmed down. "Mom, you should've told us you were a spy a long time ago!" Jean exclaimed. "You told them?" Tony laughed. I was so close to chocking him right now.

"No! They, uh, got curious!" I defended myself. "And because of our curiousity, Red Skull's got our _sister_!" Louise hollered. "I say I kill him with a _repoulser blast_!" The palm of her hand created a blast that made a big hole in Fury's office. "Oops." She said. Quickly setting her arms, and hands, to her side. "Yeah!" Jean exclaimed, raising his hands in the air, but sadly, Spidey's web-shooters landed there as if they were made out of goo.

I sighed. "Why couldn't you be more like your sister?" I asked. "If we were then we'd be with Red Skull too." Jean replied. Not understanding the sarcasm in my voice.

"Agent, I didn't know how awesome your kids are." Stark smirked. "Not now Tony!" I yelled at him enraged. "I'll deal with you later, Agent, right now. Just go find Skull before these two destroy anymore of my tri-carrier." Nick sighed. I grabbed my kids, heading to the copter to find Red Skull...

(Back at Bob's: Natasha's POV)

"So, you think your wife is cheating on you?" I asked him. "Well, why not? She's been acting weird lately." Bob scratched the back of his head. "Well, do you want to get back at her for that?" I said. "Hey! I'm married y'know." He told me. "I know, I'm just tired and needed to get someone laied." I winked at him. Bob cleared his throat.

"Fine. I'll figure it out." I sighed. "If you can pay me." I held out my hand, making a motion that clearly stated I needed money. Bob gave it to me. "Your actually friends with Teddy?" He crossed his arms. "Eh, its kind of a long story." I shrugged. Walking towards my car...

(Russia: Tina's POV)

I was scared as hell, hoping mom would come and save me. "You won't get away with this! Someone will stop you!" I yelled at him. "You really think your mommy will stop me?" The red man grinned. "I know she will!" I argued. The red man was laughing like a maniac now. "How can she defeat me when I turn her daughter into _my_ soldier?" He asked. Holding up a test tube that said "Chemical X". My eyes widened in surprise. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" We both turned our heads. I was really glad to see my mom again.

"We meet again, Agent," Red glared daggers at her. Mom pulled a gun out of her holster. Red did the same thing. Soon bullets filled the air. I was mentally praying that mom won. I turned my head to see Iron man and Spiderman. "Shouldn't you be helping my mom?" I asked them.

"Stand back." I heard Louise's voice say. Doing as she said. She made a repoulser blast that destroyed my cage, "Thank god." I sighed in releif. Soon remembering what Red said. "Quick, we have to get to the controls." I exclaimed. "What do you mean, Tina?" Jean asked.

"That red guy-" I started. "Red Skull." Louise and Jean said together. "Red Skull, is planning to turn everyone mom cares about into his own mindless soldiers!" I finished.

Jean took off his mask. "And why are you two dressed like that?" I asked them. "Its a long story. Now lets go stop Red Skull's plans!" Louise hollered. We quickly went to the control center...

(Natasha's POV)

I figured Linda would be here, I jumped onto a nearby pillar to see Agent Belcher. No wonder Bob thought Agent Belcher was cheating on him. I looked around the place to see a girl with Tony and Spidey. I found and open window. Jumping through it to follow after the three all the way to what looked like a control centre. They all turned to me surprised. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Black Widow." I answered. "Iron woman." The girl in Tony's suit replied. "Kid Arachnid." The boy in Spidey's outfit added.

"What are you kids doing here?" I crossed my arms. "Trying to stop Red Skull, he's planning to turn us all into soldiers with this serum called chemical x." The girl with glasses answered.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" I said. "No, but we always do the exact opposite of what our parents want us to do." Iron woman replied. I sighed. Walking over to the computers. "Lucky, for you, I'm a shield agent." I told them. "Does that mean our dad is a secret agent too?" Kid Arachnid gasped. "No, but if he was and told mom she would've told us by now." Glasses answered. "Do you kids even go to school?" I said. Keeping my attention on the three.

"We do, but we usually ignore the teacher." Arachnid said. "I listen to them." Glasses responded. "Thats 'cause your a teachers pet." Iron woman commented. "Hey, theres nothing wrong with going to school and learning." I told them. "Not unless you Tina." The guy said. "Hey, whats wrong with me?" Tina demanded. "Nothing. You seem very pretty for your age." I answered quickly. "Why thank you Miss Widow." Tina said. "Just call me Natasha." I told them.

My attention was still at cracking the code. Most of the words were in Russian. Good thing I was an assasin. "Natasha?" The boy asked. "Yes?" I replied. "Are you a model?" He said. "No." I answered. Now I was done. "There. I cracked the whole thing." I sighed in relief. "Does that mean we won't be turned into mindless zombies?" Tina asked hopefully. "Yep." I replied.

Agent belcher walked in holding onto a hand-cuffed Red Skull. "Looks like my work here is done." I said. "Yeah, but what're you doing here?" Linda asked. "Your husband thinks your cheating on him." I replied. "What? Why the hell would he think that?" Linda demanded. As if the answer wasn't right in front of her, literally. "Maybe, because your an agent and all." I reminded her. "Oh." She looked at Skull. "I'll take Red Skull back to the tri-carrier." I said. Linda handed him to me. I walked out...

(Back at shield HQ: Linda's POV)

"Your husband hired Widow to find out your secret, and you disobeyed my orders about not telling _anyone_ about shield!" Fury barked at me angrily. "Wait, its not moms fault we found out!" Tina argued. "It was mine." I was shocked, Nicky only raised his brow. "Go on." He told her.

"Louise, Jean, and I stayed at the laser place like mom told us. But when we saw her with this extremely handsome man. I wanted to follow after him, they followed after me too. And it was my fault for being kidnapped by Red Skull. Not moms." Tina said. "So if you have someone to blame. It should be me." She added. Nicky sighed. "I see." He looked at the 4 of us. "Well, for your bravery and courage. And with the help of Widow. I'd say that the 3 of you will be honerary members of shield." He told us. "So, we get to be agents too?" Jean asked.

"Agents in training, you will each be trained by the best agents here." Nick replied. Tony and Peter came in. "He means us." Tony smirked. Tasha walked in also. "And me." She added.

"Ok, this is _way_ better than Tina's 13th birthday." Louise smirked. "I still think that day was the best." Tina sighed happily. "What happened that day?" Tony asked. I mentally prayed she wouldn't tell him. "I had my first kiss with Jimmy Jr." She answered. I mentally cursed.

I love my family and all, but they can all be a bunch of assholes! "Can we start our training tomorrow?" Jean asked. "I've had enough adventure for one day." Tina agreed. "Alright, training is tomorrow, and don't forget." Petey reminded them. "We won't our mom is like an alarm clock but more noisier." Louise said. Now I was pissed. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, bye!" I exclaimed, dragging the kids out of the room so we could go home already...


	4. Chapter 4

(At Bob's Burgers: Bob's POV)

It was night time and I got a text from Natasha saying that she followed Linda all day, but she didn't see my wife with anyone else. I sighed in relief. Soon Lin and the kids came in, and Tina was with them this time. But, Lin looked different. "Lin? Is everything ok?" I asked her worried. "J-just... ffffffffiineeee, Bobbeeee." She hiccuped. "Oh god, are you drunk again?" I groaned. "Wha? Noooo, of c-course nnnoooot." She laughed while hiccuping some more.

"Kids, get to your rooms. I'll take care of your mother." I sighed. "Alright, goodnight." Louise said. Lin fell to the floor. I picked her up bridal style all the way to bed...

(That night)

As soon as I got my wife into the covers. I kissed her forehead softly. I might not show it that much but, I really do love Lin, and the kids sometimes... But mostly Tina. Anyway, I was just glad that my wife wasn't cheating on me afterall. So now I could sleep in peace without thinking of her and Hugo togehter...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its me again, and if you guys liked Agent Belcher then wait until you see her next mission! It might have more chapters than this one, but Fire and I really hoped you liked our first story together. And we'll write again soon!**

 **-Wolfdeamonghoul**


End file.
